universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace
Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is a 2005 British stop-motion animated comedy film produced by Aardman Animations in partnership with DreamWorks Animation. United International Pictures distributed the film in the United Kingdom, and it was the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by DreamWorks Pictures in the United States. It was directed by Nick Park and Steve Box as the second feature-length film by Aardman after Chicken Run (2000). The movie was released in Sydney, Australia on 4 September 2005, before being released in cinemas early in the United States of America on 7 October 2005, and in British cinemas in the United Kingdom a week later on 14 October 2005. The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is part of the Wallace and Gromit series, created by Park. The film follows eccentric inventor Wallace (voiced by Peter Sallis) and his intelligent mute dog Gromit in their latest venture as pest control agents, as they come to the rescue of a village plagued by rabbits before an annual vegetable competition. The film features an expanded cast of characters relative to the previous Wallace and Gromit shorts, with a voice cast including Helena Bonham Carter and Ralph Fiennes as well as British comedian Peter Kay and British character actress Liz Smith. It was a critical and commercial success, and won a number of film awards including the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, making it the second film from DreamWorks Animation to win (after Shrek), as well as both the second non-American animated film and second non computer-animated film to have received this achievement (after Spirited Away). Plot Tottington Hall's annual giant vegetable competition is approaching with the coveted Golden Carrot as its prize. Cheese-loving inventor Wallace, and his faithful pet dog and assistant Gromit provide a humane pest control business, "Anti-Pesto", protecting the town's vegetables. They are called upon by Lady Tottington to help deal with Tottington Hall's rabbit infestation, capturing all the rabbits using their BunVac 6000 vacuum. Wallace devises a plan to turn them against vegetables by connecting the BunVac to his latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic, in order to brainwash the rabbits. He accidentally turns the vacuum from 'suck' to 'blow' and one rabbit gets stuck to his head, briefly fusing their minds before Gromit smashes the device. The rabbit shows no interest in vegetables, and so they name him Hutch and place him in a small cage. That night, a giant rabbit-like creature devours many of the town's vegetables. At a town meeting, the hunter Lord Victor Quartermaine, who is courting Lady Tottington, offers to shoot the were-rabbit, but Lady Tottington persuades the townsfolk to continue with Wallace and Gromit's services. That evening, they attempt to capture the were-rabbit but become separated, at which point Gromit spots the were-rabbit and gives chase in their van. However, the beast escapes underground. Gromit follows the tunnels dug by the creature back to their house, where Wallace is fielding calls from angry townspeople. Wallace then suspects Hutch is the beast, and goes to Tottington Hall to declare that this means they have captured it. Gromit locks Hutch in a stronger cage, but after finding stacks of ravaged vegetables in Wallace's room, he realizes Wallace is the were-rabbit. He rushes to the Hall and manages to distract Wallace away. While driving back home, they are cornered by Victor, who accuses Wallace of trying to steal Tottington from him. The moon rises, and Wallace transforms into the Were-Rabbit and bounds away. Now knowing the truth, Victor sees an opportunity to dispose of his rival, and obtains three "24-carrot" gold bullets from the town reverend in order to kill Wallace. The next morning, Wallace has developed rabbit ears. Gromit convinces Wallace that he is indeed the Were-Rabbit by showing him how Hutch has developed Wallace-like traits, including his voice and appetite for cheese. Wallace fails to repair the Mind-o-Matic, but the now-intelligent Hutch succeeds. However, Lady Tottington arrives at the door, expressing disappointment that he lied to her and adding that she has given Victor permission to shoot the beast. The moon rises and Wallace begins to transform, forcing him to abruptly turn her away. Victor arrives and attempts to shoot Wallace with the golden bullets, but Gromit helps Wallace to escape. The hunter locks Gromit in a cage and pursues the were-rabbit to the competition. Gromit escapes with the help of Hutch, and they follow behind Victor. At the competition, Victor warns the crowd the beast is still at large, before the were-rabbit emerges, creating chaos. Victor tries to shoot the beast, but Gromit creates a diversion, causing Victor to exhaust his supply of gold bullets. He snatches the Golden Carrot trophy from Lady Tottington to use as ammunition. Seeing this, the were-rabbit carries Lady Tottington to safety atop Tottington Hall, where she realises Wallace is the beast. Victor gives chase, revealing to Tottington that he already knew the truth and only wants to marry her for her money. Gromit enters Victor's line of fire as Victor fires at Wallace, but Wallace jumps, pulls Gromit out of harm's way, and sacrifices himself to cushion their fall into a cheese tent. Victor gloats about his victory, but Lady Tottington angrily whacks him with her giant carrot. Gromit quickly disguises the half-conscious Victor as the were-rabbit, and the angry mob chase him away. Wallace transforms back to his human self and appears dead, but Gromit uses some Stinking Bishop cheese to not only revive him, but also end the curse and return his popularity to normal. Lady Tottington awards Gromit the Golden Carrot and converts the grounds of Tottington Hall into a sanctuary for Hutch and the other rabbits to live. Trivia *The last DreamWorks Animation film to be released by DreamWorks Pictures. In which Over the Hedge will be distributed by Paramount Pictures. *The last DreamWorks Animation film to use the 2004-2005 variant of the DreamWorks Pictures logo. *The second DreamWorks Animation film to be animated in plastocine from Aardman. *The last DreamWorks Animation film to have full opening credits. *The third DreamWorks Animation film to be rated G by the MPAA. *The last DreamWorks Animation film released on VHS. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be composed by a non-recurring composer. Gallery wallace gromit curse of were rabbit poster.jpg Category:2005 films Category:Films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Mystery films Category:Science fiction films Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Aardman Animations Category:G-rated films Category:Stop motion films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Non-Universal Studios